pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Template talk:Archived-Build
Category update tracker *Assassin *Any *Dervish *Elementalist *Mesmer *Monk *Necromancer *Paragon *Ranger *Ritualist *Team *Warrior — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:41, 28 December 2008 (EST) :Ranger's Done. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:01, 28 December 2008 (EST) ::I'm doing some mesmer [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 19:06, 28 December 2008 (EST) ::And a lot of them don't have any votes. Hell, one of them was trashed, so I'll let someone else take care of the rest. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 19:12, 28 December 2008 (EST) :::Use build history. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:13, 28 December 2008 (EST) ::::^like Rapta said. Most of them are probably from GWiki, which i've just put as "Good" ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:14, 28 December 2008 (EST) Is there a valid reason not to shorten this template? It's miserable. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:04, 19 November 2009 :what do you mean shorten? Shorten what? ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:34, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::If you mean make it like the Great/Good tags, then that would be pretty bad since we'd have to go update the template on every single archived build. Might be feasible once we get the bot up and running, but no chance until then. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:43, 19 November 2009 (UTC) :::I'm thoroughly confused here >.>. It's already like the great/good tags with the exception you have to put a reason, a date and a couple of words extra :/. In fact, precisely because it uses multiple types of information we can't just put . ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:02, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Couldn't we remove all the date= shit and just make it necessary on category? so... ? :::::If we didn't have the date people would see them and not even know when the build was used or stopped seeing play. Date is fine stop being lazy. --Frosty 01:29, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::We have date=, reason=, type=, category. I'm saying we should remove all those nonsense words that ONLY appear on the archive tag, and organize it like all the other tags. Life Guardian 01:47, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::again, we need those words because otherwise you hvae to put it in a specific order. you can't have half and half either. It's jsut infinatly easier to take 2 seconds to type a bit more than have to spend minuets getting everything in the right order. Not to mention if we did change it we'd have to go through and change all the archived tags :/ ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:00, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Forget I ever said anything, tbh. I forgot that if we changed this, we'd have to re-tag every single archived build....which....I just don't want to do. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:51, 20 November 2009 ul-tag } | }}} } | }}}| }} } | }}}| }} } | }}}| }} | Category:Archived needing type No type specified}} This order should be a little better, because atm the single -tag is visible if there is no type specified. –aRTy 01:31, January 26, 2011 (UTC)